A Summer Of Changes
by UniqueFandoms
Summary: Gordo re-tells a story about one particular filled with romance and experiments, a summer that changed his life forever.
1. Every Story Has A Beginning...

vfgff **Title: A Summer Of Changes******

**Disclaimer: Property of The Disney Channel and interested parties**   
**** ****

**Author: [QueenDannette@aol.com][1]**   
**** ****

**Rating: PG-13 right now... will get R later on.**   
**** ****

**Feedback: Is always good...******

****   
**Summary: Gordo re-tells a story of one particular summer that changed his life forever.**   
**** ****

**Setting: 2 years in the future... Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are all 15.******

**Note: I know this is totally something that would NEVER happen on the show. This story is purely fiction, and I know it would never happen, but fanfic is fanfic... so who cares right?**   
****   
**** ****

How cliché is love?

I mean everybody falls in love at one time or another, so why does everybody act love is like this huge surprise? Because in reality, love isn't a surprise or some big shock... it's just this big cliché. But what is even more cliché then falling in love... is falling in love with one of your two best friends, who just happen to be both female.

I don't think I properly introduced myself... how rude of me, where are my manners? My name is David Gordon, but please don't ever call me that, I prefer the nickname Gordo, it's unlike any other name and plus it's better then David Gordon... so Gordo it is. I'm 15, a junior in high school, which sucks by the way... high school is really a waste of my time, because high school isn't about education or whatnot, it's all about this big popularity contest... okay now that I have gotten that off my chest I can continue with the introduction, like I said I'm 15 and a junior in high school, and as if being as Kate Sanders and her little rat pack call me "The King Of The Weirdos" isn't bad enough, my two best friends, well only friends, are girls. I mean it can't really get worse then that, except for the fact that these two girls, my best friends, who just happen to both be REALLY cute, have known me since I was a little baby and have seen me at my dorkiest moments... so trying to woo either of them is kind of impossible.

Let me introduce the two girls that make my life so damn annoying but fun at the same time:

**PROFILE # 1-**

Name: Lizzie McGuire

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Optimistic, a little childish at times, and has the tendency to be annoying.

Personal notes: Even though Lizzie can tend to be annoying because of her childish antics and make believe world, she has the bluest eyes.... that seem to reach into the depths of my soul, even though she doesn't know that... Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire, also tends to be blind as a bat when it comes to certain things.

**PROFILE # 2 -**

Name: Miranda Sanchez

Age: 15

Hair: Black but tends to be multicolored

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Cynical, over sarcastic at times, and very alternative.

Personal notes: Miranda's alternative attitude in life makes her stand out from everybody else in the crowd; Miranda's cynical attitude towards high school and *cough cough* Kate Sanders, has made Miranda into my sidekick in crime.

So now you know about Miranda and Lizzie, when we were in the 7th grade we were the three musketeers, it was all for one and one for all, nothing could tear us apart... but when we entered 8th grade I was torn between my two best friends. See Lizzie and Miranda both fell for this new popular foreign student, and when neither one of them would back down... Lizzie and Miranda went their separate ways, but unfortunately they both wanted me to go with them. So I split my time into hanging out with Miranda for half of the week and Lizzie the next, yeah it got complicated but at least I still had both of them and I got the best of two worlds.

Miranda: She brought the fun loving, wild side, out of me... we would also spend countless hours talking about how much we hated the politics of high school and we would voice our disgust and sympathy for Kate Sanders. When it came down to streaking hair or doing something totally crazy, Miranda was there to do it with me.

Lizzie: She brought out the more calm side of me. Things weren't as crazy with Lizzie as they were with Miranda, but with Lizzie we could just sit there and look at each other, our eyes drilling into one anothers, and we could have a conversation without saying one single word. Tye-dying her sheets, or making ice cream sundaes, or having pillow fights were me and Lizzie's favorite pasttime.

With Miranda it was action and adventure all the time and with Lizzie it was calm but in-depth at the same time. Like I said above, I was getting the best of both worlds and it was great, but soon it got too complicated. I mean man, one day I was all crazy and wacky, and then the next I had to be mister cool and collected, I felt like I had a split personality and it was driving me insane. So I finally got frick and frack back together, sure it wasn't the same but at least I wasn't driving myself insane trying to be the best friend for both of them.

But getting Miranda and Lizzie back together was just the beginning of my problems...

Okay cue in the dark scary music... *dunnn dunnn dunnn*, okay I know I'm a smart ass, but so what... this is my story. So finally my split personality disappeared and I was just Gordo again.

Yep I was Gordo... King of the weirdos... best friend... just one of the girls...

_Just one of the girls... _I was just one of the girls, ugh.... before it hadn't really bothered me, but here is the interesting part of this little dramatic story... my hormones started to take over my body. Hormones suck, they really do. They were always making me gawk at girls like some hormone crazed drooling dumb jock that only had one thing on my mind... I even caught myself looking at Kate Sanders... yuck I know. I was this big mess, I wanted to experience girls... I wanted to kiss someone, unfortunately I wasn't the kissable kind of guy, I wouldn't blame a girl for not wanting to kiss me. And if that wasn't bad enough... I was starting to see Lizzie McGuire in a totally different light.

Lizzie started wearing her hair up and wearing sleeveless shirts, so in Lit. I always would have to see the exposed skin of Lizzie, since I sat behind her in class. Lizzie started dressing differently, not slutty or anything, just different. More tanktops and shorts, Lizzie McGuire was driving me insane!

See a pattern here? I keep going insane... I am probably going to grow up to be in the loony bin or something... Yeah that would make my parents happy, they could say:

_"Yes, our one and only son David Gordon, is a nut job! But we still love him, even though he is crazy..."___

I should have really distanced myself from Lizzie and perhaps Miranda, but me being the loyal friend, I continued to be one of the girls... Me, Lizzie and Miranda would hang out every day, just sharing secrets, laughing over the silly stuff, and that sort of thing... just like always. But things weren't the same, I was in love with Lizzie McGuire, Miranda was dating this weird skateboard freak, and Lizzie, well Lizzie was looking at me weird.

It was weird, Lizzie kept looking at me sometimes in class or when we were alone in her bedroom, her head would always be tilted to the side, and she had this deep look in her blue eyes, so I finally I just asked.

"What's up McGuire?"

I hardly called Lizzie by her first name, she would call me Gordo, but I preferred calling her "McGuire". I remembered how Lizzie had been quiet for a long time, and then she had leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

I had been shocked out of my mind! Lizzie McGuire, my best friend of 15 years was kissing me, a few seconds we pulled apart and Lizzie smiled, giggling.

"That answers my question..."

I had stared at Lizzie, like she had grown another head or something, who knows? Maybe she did.

"What question?"

Lizzie smiled, she lowered her blue eyes to her math book, she was quiet for a LONG time, and then she finally looked up, and smiled at me.

"That you are _so _not one of the girls!"

What in the world was going on in Lizzie's head? First she started dressing like Kate and then she was kissing me, all I could think was that... maybe it was hormones. Maybe she was going through what I was...

"I'm not?"

Lizzie shook her head quickly.

"Quite the opposite Gordo..."

She moistened her lips and went back down to her book.

Oh no, I could tell right there and then... that this summer was definitely going to be crazy... 

   [1]: mailto:QueenDannette@aol.com



	2. Taking The First Step...

summerofchanges2 **Title: A Summer Of Changes**

**Disclaimer: Property of The Disney Channel and interested parties**   


**Author: [QueenDannette@aol.com][1]**   


**Rating: R**   


**Feedback: Is always good...**   


**Summary: Gordo re-tells a story of one particular summer that changed his life forever.**   


**Setting: 2 years in the future... Lizzie, and Miranda are 15... Gordo is 16... he's 2 months older then L & M.**

**Note: I know this is totally something that would NEVER happen on the show. This story is purely fiction, and I know it would never happen, but fanfic is fanfic... so who cares right?**   


Gordo again... 

Last time we talked I filled you in on the beginning of what was to become one of the weirdest but best summers of my life, well let me continue the story, because I bet all of you are dying to know what happens... 

*smiles* Should I hold you guys in suspense for a little bit longer? Okay, I give. 

So see, Lizzie has this uncle, his name is Jeff, uncle Jeffy we used to call him, of course we don't call him that anymore. Well anyways, Lizzie's uncle Jeff was going to Oregon or Mexico or somewhere for the summer, you never know with Jeff, well anyways he thought it would be a great idea if me, Lizzie and Miranda spend the summer up at his cabin. Of course Mrs. McGuire thought it was a bad idea for us to go up to Jeff's cabin all by ourselves, that is so Mrs. McGuire, so we talked her into letting us go a day ahead of her, Mr. McGuire and Matt, she reluncantly agreed and we were off for 24 hours to ourselves, without the parents. 

Miranda hadn't really wanted to go, she wanted to stay with her freakish boyfriend Alan, but she agreed anyways, after waiting an hour as Lizzie packed, you can never say that girl under packs, we got in my car... Yes I have a car, it's not one of the best ones but oh well, and we were heading on our way to the cabin. It was about a 2 hour drive there, Miranda had insisted from the backseat that we put it on 106.5 and Lizzie had whined how it should be on 102.5, so being the peace maker in the group I put it on 107.9 plus 107.9 was my favorite station. Miranda had pouted, yes Miss Alternative 'I'm all that, come on try to mess with me' Miranda Sanchez had pouted, but she had finally stopped once I gave her the look.... 

**"The Look" **would be my famous look, I raise my left eyebrow up, when you get that look you know that you're acting childish or something, I always give Lizzie that look. Speaking of Lizzie, she was in the front seat next to me, her long blonde hair up in a bun, her blue eyes concentrated on her purpled colored nails. Lizzie can be so superficial at times, sometimes I wonder why I even bother with her but then she looks up at me, my eyes drill into her blue eyes and I suddenly remember why for the past 15 years or for me 16 years, see I turned 16 first because my birthday is 2 months ahead of Lizzie and Miranda's, Lizzie McGuire has been my best friend and my recent love interest. 

"Watch where you're going Gordo..." 

I look back when I hear Miranda, she rolls her eyes as I go back to concentrating on the road, did I mention how sometimes Miranda is very... **VERY** annoying? Oh I didn't? How weird, well then let me say this: Miranda Sanchez can be very annoying, especially when she knows about a secret of yours, she'll taunt you forever about it. 

"Take a chill pill Sanchez, Gordo is the driver not you, continue your day dreaming about _Alan poo._" 

"Shut up McGuire or I'll make you shut up." 

I sigh, turning up the music, this is like a constant thing for Miranda and Lizzie, it's like they hate each other... always snapping at each other and insulting one another... am I the only sane one in this little group? Guess so. 

"Stop it both of you." 

Lizzie and Miranda become silent and I make a turn, the cabin is starting to come in sight, you'll never believe how long 2 hours can be in a car with Miranda Sanchez and Lizzie McGuire. Pulling up the drive way I look over the old cabin, I haven't been here since I was 5, and it hasn't changed one bit.   


"If you ever talk to me like that to me again McGuire, you're dead." 

"Oh puh-lease, is it my fault that I don't find your freak nature of a boyfriend interesting?" 

"Take that back now..." 

"Or what? You're gonna hurt me?" 

"Oh you bet!" 

_"G-O-R-D-O-!!"_   


I snap my head back to see Lizzie and Miranda about to fight, well Miranda about to fight, Lizzie about to get her butt kicked; I run over there and plant myself in the middle of them and Lizzie automatically wraps her arms around my body from the behind; Miranda makes a face. 

"Miranda, will you please just take your bags inside and see if Jeff left any food in there? So I know to go to the store tonight or not." 

Miranda rolls her eyes, she grabs her duffel bag and stares at me and Lizzie, Lizzie still has her arms wrapped around me; Lizzie looks at Miranda and sticks her tongue out at her, very childish I know, but that's Lizzie. Miranda rolls her eyes again and laughs bitterly. 

"Real nice Gordo, protect your little girlfriend, and in the process sell out your real friends." 

Lizzie un-wraps her arms around me and gives Miranda a look. 

"Just do what he says Sanchez." 

I grab Lizzie by the arm lightly and motion to her bags which are by the car. 

"Please can you do the same?" 

Lizzie looks like she's about to protest, but instead she grabs her bags and walks into the cabin behind Miranda, both of them arguing the whole few steps into the cabin. 

**INSTRUCTION #1 in "Gordo's Book on how to survive your best friends" -**

When your two best friends are arguing and won't stop, block their voices out... always works and if it doesn't... take a aspirin and turn in for the night. 

After looking at the beautiful scenery, I walk into the cabin, half expecting to see Lizzie and Miranda fighting, but to my shock Miranda is on the couch and Lizzie is for some weird reason standing up on the kitchen counter. I glance over at Miranda who is refusing to look at me: 

**REMINDER ALERT -**

Remember to apologize to Miranda when you guys get the chance to be alone... Oh and go help Lizzie before she falls and hurts herself. 

Nodding at myself, I walk over to where Lizzie is and smile, why am I smiling? See how complicating love can be? Whoa wait, love? Okay I love like Lizzie, but that's all for right now, no lo--- okay no L-word going on at this moment okay?! Who am I trying to convince more... me or you? Oh yeah, helping Lizzie before she falls is before my examination of what my feelings for Lizzie are... dun dun dun here comes superman... okay superboy! SuperGordo! 

"Lizzie, what in the world are you doing?" 

Lizzie wobbles a bit and I raise up my hands to catch her if she falls, but she catches her balance, she slowly turns around and smiles at me; I smile warily back at her, my hands still raised up, ready to catch her. 

"I'm getting food, I'm going to cook us for tonight Gordo!" 

I smile at her giddiness, she looks so beautiful, so angelic and innocent. 

"You cook? Uh-oh Gordo call the police, there is going to be a fire!" 

And the moment is ruined by Miranda, I turn around and glare at Miranda and she just chuckles, sometimes Miranda makes me really mad, especially at moments like this. 

"Shut up Sanchez! Maybe I'll just cook you dog food, you know what dogs eat?"   


My eyes watch Miranda get up, she starts to walk over to us, and then suddenly I feel Lizzie crouch down on the counter, she grabs the the back of my shirt. 

"Don't let her touch me Gordo," Lizzie squeals. 

I put up my hands stopping Miranda, she looks at me, her brown eyes with anger in them... I'm the only person that is standing in the way of her hurting Lizzie, so right now that pretty much makes me the one in most danger.   


"Miranda go call Alan, I believe the phone works." 

Lizzie lets go of my shirt and wraps her arms around my neck. 

"Yeah, _'Randa._" Lizzie says, with a teasing tone in her voice. 

Uh-oh... Miranda hates that nickname, Kate called Miranda " 'Randa" a while back, and now it is known whoever calls Miranda that name is dog meat, period... no joke. Miranda goes to open her mouth to throw an insult to Lizzie but stops. 

"Whatever McGuire, just keep hiding behind SuperGordo..." 

I watch Miranda go over to the phone and start dialing a number in it. I turn around and give Lizzie "The Look".   


"What?! I didn't start it!" Lizzie whines; I give her the look again. 

"But Gordo!" Lizzie's eyes have a pouty look in them; One more time I give her the look. 

"Fine I won't do it again! Oh look we can have spagetti!" Lizzie grabs spagetti noodles and shows me them. 

I smile slowly at Lizzie and kiss her on the cheek, I let her return to finding food and I walk over to Miranda, who has just gotten off the phone.   


"Was he at home?" I ask slowly, my eyes smiling at her. 

Miranda nods and then sits down on the couch and I follow her suite. 

"Yeah, but he was busy, he was about to go boarding, he said he wished I was there with him, and I told him I wished I was too. Being with Alan is way better then having to spend the summer with whiny Lizzie and you her protector." 

I bit down on my bottom lip, Miranda doesn't like me and Lizzie together, she said I deserve someone who understands my brain, like that would ever happen. See me and Lizzie, are a couple, and Miranda doesn't approve of that, it's really sad because the two girls that used to be my best friends hate each other, see it's sad. 

"I wish you two would stop fighting. Look Miranda, I'm sorry, you're my best friend, at least one of them and I know that this whole me and Lizzie thing is weird or aggravating to you, but..." 

"You love her? Or like her? And you want me to try my best to be nice to her... for you, my very loyal friend? Who has been my number one supporter through it all?" Miranda asked, but more stated then asking. 

I nod and open my mouth to say something but before I can she nods and gets up and goes to her own room, see even though Miranda can be annoying and rude at times, she has always been there for me. I know that our once tight little group is no more and it will never be like it used to be, but right now, this summer, is like our final goodbye and I think Miranda knows that too, because before she would have never agreed so easily to be nice to Lizzie.

Final Goodbyes. It's funny but you always thought the final goodbye would come at the day of graduation, but some goodbyes happen sooner then other, and this goodbye has been waiting to happen. Because we're all too different, Miranda and Lizzie are too different. They used to be the best of friends, but all good things eventually have to end, I have been playing the peacemaker for too long, it's envitable, our goodbyes will be coming at the end of the summer...   


"Gordo?"

I look away from the place that was once occupied by Miranda and smile at Lizzie, who is slowly making her way over to me; God, she's so beautiful, Lizzie is everything I ever wanted, she has been my dream girl for so long... it's funny that I never realized that before, how could I not?

"Hi, did you give up on the dinner thing?"

Lizzie nodded, smiling that beautiful and deep smile of hers, she is now standing in front of me, determination and something else in her icy blue eyes. I gulp, and lean against the couch, I felt an urge to deny the hold her gaze has on me, but I can't pull away from it, it's too overpowering.

"Where's 'Randa?" Lizzie asked with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Lizzie, please don't do this." My voice is so weak, that for a second I didn't believe it was my voice.

Lizzie stares at me, her eyes getting a concerned look in them, she pushes some of her hair out of her eyes and she lets a small smile creep onto her face, she nods slowly.

"Okay Gordo, okay. Where's Miranda anyhow?"

Smiling, I let point to a room down the hall, that for right now seems so damn far away from me and Lizzie.

"I think she has turned in for the night, why?"

Lizzie lets a bigger smile creep onto her face once I tell her that Miranda is probably gone for the rest of the night; Okay, if none of you know, that smile on Lizzie's face usually means she's up to something, and by the way she's beaming provest to me that she has something totally big planned.

"Just wondering."

I arch my eyebrows up at Lizzie, Lizzie has that innocent look in her eyes, you know the sort of look where she is trying to act like she's innocent, when in reality she has something planned.

"Lizzie, I know you, more then anyone else knows you. And right now I am fully aware that you have something planned, so instead of us playing 20 questions, tell me what's up?"

Lizzie grins at me and crawls onto the couch and straddle my legs, my first reaction is to be shocked, but before I can say a word Lizzie's soft lips are brushed against mine. The kiss is soft and passionate, and our mouths seem to fit perfectly into one... like they were meant for one another. Parting my mouth a bit, I groan as Lizzie enters her tongue into my mouth, our tongues massaging with one anothers as if doing some dance.

"Lizzie..." I finally manage to say, once we part.

"Just follow my moves Gordo..." Lizzie's voice is soft but seducting.

I nod and my eyes widen in shock and anticipation when Lizzie grabs my hands and guide them up her sides and then under her blue sweater.

"Lizzie, I don't..."

Lizzie bites down on her bottom lip and guides my hands further up her shirt, my hands stop at the edge of what I assumed was Lizzie's bra.

"Gordo, this is just me and you..."

I close my eyes and pull Lizzie's sweater over her head and throw it to the side; I re-open my eyes and shock and admiration enter my body at the sight that is in front of me. Lizzie's black bra reflects in my eyes, I moaned softly and bring up my hands to un-fasten her bra, I watch the black material of the bra fall to the floor with silence.

"God what are we doing Lizzie?"

Lizzie tugs my shirt off within a few seconds, she leans in forward, pressing her bare chest against me, the feeling of it almost send me off the charts, over the edge.

"I thought that was painfully obvious..." 

   [1]: mailto:QueenDannette@aol.com



End file.
